Well, Crap
by obliviovsly
Summary: I never thought that a trip away from Rachel's annoying rants would end up with me falling for some guy who stole my favorite chair. Especially when that guy is her new boyfriend. Percabeth! and other pairings. T for language and fluff.  AU - all human.
1. Chair Guy Stole My Freaking Chair

**A/N: Just an idea that I had while I was at school. Mostly Percabeth, duh, along with Gruniper, Charlena, and maybe Thalico. =] Again, all are human, no monsters, etc. Enjoy, my readers, enjoy! =] Warning! Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try my best! ]=**

**SLTF!**

..:..:..

I sighed and ran a hand through my curly blonde hair. Rachel was ranting about her new boyfriend, whom I have yet to meet, and she already has a bunch of problems with him. And it was only the first day of school, for Gods sakes. Lunch time, no less.

"He's kind of dumb, you know? I mean, I thought it was cute at first, but now it's just annoying!" Rachel threw her hands up into the air, her red hair bouncing around her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and looked around the cafeteria. Here at Goode High School, it's not that bad. Teachers are nice (well, some of them), there isn't much bullying (except Clarisse and Co.), and I was with my friends. Besides Rachel, I mean. I actually don't like her that much. She's loud and talks a lot. And her _hair_. It just bugs me. Also, she doesn't have that good of a personality.

"Um, hellooo? Earth to Annabeth?" someone waved a hand in front of my face. Someone with really well-manicured pink fingernails. "You totally zoned out there, Annabeth." Silena Beauregard said, raising a perfectly curved eyebrow.

"Sorry." I replied monotonously. "I wasn't hearing anything interesting, so I tried to fall asleep sitting up." The moment those words left my lips, I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. Rachel's face turned hard and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I'm SO SORRY that I'm BORING you, Annabeth." Rachel retorted, her face flushing almost as red as her badly cut hair.

"Thanks, but I don't accept your apology." I smiled at her. I know, I know, it's taunting her. But I'm sick of it. She gets so annoying. I don't know why Silena, Juniper and Thalia are friends with her. I certainly never wanted her in our group.

"Well if you don't like listening to my un-interesting stories then you can just leave anytime you want."

"Oh, good! Now at least I know I have a choice." I snapped at her. I tossed my half-eaten sandwich into my lunch bag before throwing that into my packpack.

"Annabeth!" Silena and Juniper protested.

"I'll see you guys in class." I turned on my heel and stormed off, leaving my friends and Rachel behind. I heard Thalia calling after me but I kept going.

_Library_, was all I could think. I just wanted to sit down, curl up in my favourite chair in the school and read up on the Hoover Dam. I took the east staircase to the basement and made my way to the library. I pulled the door open so hard that it bounced back and hit my elbow. I swore but kept going. I was making a beeline for my chair, except when I arrived, some guy was sitting in it. Texting. Texting? Seriously? In the library?

_You've got to be kidding me. _I fumed silently. _There's no way in hell that he's going to sit in MY chair._

"Excuse me." I said coldly, shifting my bag to my other shoulder. "You're in my seat."

The boy looked up from his QWERTY keyboard. _Oh gods. He's cute.___I flushed as his sea-green eyes met my gray ones. He closed his cell phone. _Damn._

"Oh, am I?" he replied, casting a glance around the practically empty library. He looked up at me again. "Are you sure it isn't one of the eighty empty ones over there?" he gestured on the other side of the room.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm sure."

"Quite sure?"

"Positively sure."

"Really sure?"

"Very sure."

"Well then. How am I supposed to know that this is _your_ seat?"

"I just told you that it's mine." I responded shortly. This was starting to get annoying.

"Is your name on it?" he asked, a sly smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

I smiled back. "As a matter of fact, it is." I leaned forward and pointed to the initials 'A.C.' I had carved into the wooden arm last year with a protractor and a dull pair of scissors.

He raised his dark eyebrows to the point that they disappeared beneath his shaggy, yet attractive black hair. "Okay. One more thing then."

"What?" I snapped. I just wanted to read my damn book.

"I'm going to need some identification." He said, holding out his hand.

I just stared at it. "You're kidding me."

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and motioned for me to give him something. "How else am I supposed to know that you are 'A.C.'?"

"Like hell." I rolled my eyes. "Look, enjoy your time in that chair, because it's limited. I'll be in it tomorrow. No matter what." I told him. I turned and walked away to find the second best chair in the library.

"Are you always like this?" he called after me.

I just waggled my fingers at him over my shoulder without turning around. I plopped down in the seat and tucked my legs underneath me. I enjoyed reading my book for about ten seconds. My mind wandered back to Chair guy. I had liked talking with him. He actually gave me a challenge. The only other people who actually engaged with me were Thalia, Luke and Silena, but with her, it was only dealing with love/boys/dating.

_Who is he? Do I have a class with him? _I shook my head to rid the thoughts from my mind. He's just a guy that I found sitting in my chair. MY chair. I frowned. Stupid, stubborn, cute guy.

I tried to keep reading my book, but my mind was elsewhere. I ended up reading the same sentence fourteen times. I closed it with a snap and sighed. I brushed my bangs from my eyes. I couldn't help it – I glanced up to look at Chair Guy.

My heart jumped in my throat.

He was staring right at me.

I felt my cheeks flush and I turned my head away quickly. I stood up and as I began packing my things, the bell rang. I zipped up my backpack and was about to put it on when I saw a hand appear in front of my face. I looked up.

"Still need that identification, y'know." Chair Guy said, his sea-green eyes dancing.

"Uh huh." I managed to respond, shouldering my bag.

"I'll find out." He told me sternly.

"Okay." I shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Have fun with that." I turned and left with a smile on my face.

..:..:..

As I slid into my seat in English class, Thalia tugged at my sleeve.

"Why do you look so happy? Rachel's still super pissed." She asked me cautiously before smiling. "Not that I care."

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Rachel - ranting about Percy. You – finally shutting her up. Me – happy that you did."

Wow. I had completely forgotten.

"Oh. Um. Well, whatever. She needs to shut up more." I replied.

"I completely agree. But why so happy?" Thalia probed, her bright blue eyes standing out underneath her dark hair.

"No reason." My mouth said as my mind asked me _Why aren't you telling her? She's your best friend!_

"Yeah right. Liar." She accused as the late bell rang. Our teacher stepped up to this podium that she had and began telling us about how we were going to read Macbeth.

I zoned out, as I'd already read the play.

All I could think about were those sea foam green eyes, and how they danced.


	2. A Weird Drama Teacher and Bad Haikus

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short... I just really wanted to post it up on FanFic and I decided to end there. Wow! Thank you to my loyal followers, **_**storyteller1425, AnnabethIsTheBest**_** and **_**ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou**_**. =] Along with all you new reviewers! =] Thanks! 20 reviews already? Not too shabby =]**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO! =] =] =]**

**SLTF =]**

..:..:..

"So are you going to tell me?" Thalia pressed as we put our books in our bags.

"There's nothing to tell." I replied, slinging my bag over my shoulder. All the while, I avoided her piercing blue gaze.

"You lie. Liar. Liar! LIAR!" she shouted in my ear as we left the classroom.

"Shut up, Thalia! Gods. It's nothing." I pulled out my schedule. Drama was next, in room 214. "See you later, Thals." I waved at her.

"Liar!" she yelled after me before being swallowed up by the crowd.

I reviewed my schedule as I wove through the throng of bodies in my path.

_Period 1 - Art – Room 110_

_Period 2 – Media Studies – Room 117_

_Lunch_

_Period 3 – English – Room 123_

_Period 4 – Drama – Room 214_

I pocketed the piece of paper and meandered into my drama room. It's the only room in the school that is carpeted. I wrinkled my nose. _Why does it smell like feet?_ I wondered. Then I noticed the shoes. There were several pairs littered along the right hand wall. I looked up to see a sign: _NO GUM, NO CELL PHONES, NO SHOES. _

_No shoes?_

"Great." I huffed. I slipped off my gray scrunched ankle boots. I spotted a pair similar to mine, except they were black and had high heels. I thanked the gods that mine were flat on the bottom.

There were a bunch of students already here, sitting in a circle (if you could call it that). Most of them were in small groups of 2 or 3, with spatters of individuals here and there.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone shriek. I jumped a mile. Silena was waving at me fervently. I flushed because everyone was staring at me. I ducked my head and sock-footed my way over to my friend.

"Yay! I can't believe we have drama together! This is going to be _so_ much fun!" Silena clapped her hands together.

"Yeah." I said meekly. I scanned the room for any more familiar faces. There were some kids here who were in my other classes but most everyone else, I didn't know. The bell rang and our teacher walked in, shutting the door behind him. He looked young to be a teacher, but not in a bad way. Actually, he was attractive for an adult. He had blonde hair and sunglasses, even though we were inside.

"Hello hello, everybody!" he said, sweeping off the glasses to reveal blue eyes along with a million watt smile. "And welcome to Drama, with yours truly, Mr. P! Let's start off with a haiku:

_Drama class is fun_

_I cannot wait to begin_

_Lots of pretty girls_." He finished with another smile.

"What?" I said in disbelief while girls giggled and guys roared with laughter.

"Mr. P? What does the 'P' stand for?" someone called out.

"Yes, well... My name isn't the coolest." He laughed. People around me looked at one another quizzically. "Alright, alright, you persuaded me." He waved his hands as if to quiet us, but no one had said anything. "It's Phoebus."

A few people laughed but we were pretty indifferent.

"Okie dokie! Time to start! Now everybody –" he was interrupted by the door squeaking open. I craned my neck to see who was late.

_Oh_

_My_

_Gods._

_You've got to be kidding me._

It was Chair Guy.

I felt my cheeks burn and I immediately looked away as he leisurely strolled in with a wave to the teacher. Mr. P scolded him on being late and Chair Guy nodded and took a seat a few people to my right.

"Oh hey!" Silena said brightly. "Look who it is!"

"You know him?" I hissed.

"Yeah, of course. You didn't know? That's – "

"Alright, children. Shush shush shush. Now, as I was saying before, we'll be getting to know each other well over the next few months, so let's go around the group and introduce ourselves! Circle time!" Mr. P took a seat and ushered for us to all scooch in. "So let's play the PICNIC GAME!" he theatrically threw his hands over his head. I raised my eyebrows at him but listened anyway. "So. My name is Apollo and I'll bring amaretto cookies to this picnic." He beamed.

"Your name is Apollo?" one of Silena's friends giggled.

"Yes ma'am! Now you start!" he pointed to the Hispanic guy sitting next to him.

"Uh. My name's Chris and I'll bring brownies."

"NO!" Mr. P shouted. We all jumped. "Sorry but you aren't allowed to come on the picnic."

"What? But –"

"No. Next!"

"My name's Drew and I'll bring Diet Coke." A really pretty girl said daintily.

"Okay, you can come. Next!"

"Are you kidding me?" Chris protested.

"NEXT."

"I'm Malcolm and I'll bring mangoes."

"You are allowed entry, sir! Next!"

"Je suis Travis et je will bring tofu." A blonde guy grinned.

"Ew. I hate tofu. You can't come."

"What? YOU'RE JOKING. Fine! Toffee!"

"Still don't like it, but okay. Next?"

Chair Guy was sniggering before he realized it was his turn. "Oh. Uh. I'm Percy and I'll bring blue cookies."

_Percy._ I committed the name to memory.

"No. Next!"

"Why not?" Percy protested. I smiled.

"Because. Next!"

"No, seriously. Why not?"

"Because that's the game!"

"Okay, fine. I'll bring strawberries."

"No."

"Apples?"

"No!"

"Cherries!" he said desperately. We were all laughing by this point.

"NO, Percy Jackson. You CANNOT come on this picnic!" Mr. P snapped.

"Pineapples." I coughed loudly, eyeing him. He looked around and his sea green eyes landed on my gray ones. Heat washed up my throat and face but I coughed again. "Pineapples."

"PINEAPPLES!" Percy yelled.

Mr. P sighed. "Fine. Come on the picnic."

"YES!" he fist pumped the air.

"Next!"

"I'm Charlie Beckendorf and I'll bring cheese balls." A big guy chuckled as he leaned back on his hands.

"Good one!" Mr. P grinned. "You, hon?"

"I'm Katie and I'll bring coffee?"

"No, I'm sorry Katie, but you can't come on the picnic. Next!"

"I'm Silena and I'll bring soup." Silena smiled.

"Yes, you can come. Next."

I cleared my throat. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't want to say my name because then Percy would know. But I couldn't lie. _Damn. _"I'm Annabeth and I'll bring Acai berries."

"Annabeth, m'dear, you can come." Mr. P beamed at me before moving on.

I felt my eyes being drawn to meet Percy's. He was still focused intently on me. He smiled in triumph. I 'hmph'ed and looked away. I tried to ignore him for the rest of the class, but that smirk kept floating around in my head. I wanted to wipe it off his face, but whenever I did meet his gaze, I felt a flare of anger. It was a weird thing to be angry about, but I didn't want him to think he had won this game.

"Okay, so it's time for some group work! I'll assign you guys to groups of two. Uh, okay. Charlie, you be with Miss Silena over there, aaaand Katie and Travis aaaand Malcolm and Drew aaaand Percy and Annabeth, aaand – " he continued on.

I did a double take when I heard our names together.

"Well." I saw a pair of jeans in my vision. I looked up. Dark hair. Sea green eyes. And that smirk. "Looks like we're a team, _Annabeth_." He sat in front of me and put his feet on the other side of my legs and bent his knees as he leaned back.

"Well. It sure does, _Percy_." I sniffed, averting his gaze.

"What, Annabeth?" he grinned. "What's the problem, Annabeth? Anything wrong, Annabeth?"

I ignored him.

Mr. P stood up and clapped a few times to get our attention.

"Alright! So, you guys are going to be MIRRORS of one another, okay? Fun right? Now start!"

"What?" _This is so stupid._ I thought as I shook my head. _Why did I take this course?_

"C'mon, ANNABETH." Percy retracted his legs and got up. He offered his hand.

"What a gentleman." I said sarcastically as I swatted it away and stood on my own.

"A gentleman that's hurt." He placed his left hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head again.

"Annabeth, you're supposed to mirror me. Come on, Annabeth. _Mirror me._" Percy insisted. I stared at his hand that was grasping his chest and I flushed. He then put his right hand over the right part of his chest and grinned. Anger swelled in me and I stepped towards him as I swung my hand forward. It made a satisfying _SMACK_ against his smooth cheek.

"OW!" he cried, his hand now grasping the red side of his face. A few people around us burst out laughing.

"Asshole!" I hissed as Silena came over, looking worried.

"Calm down, Annabeth, it was a joke." He groaned, gingerly poking at his cheek.

"Annabeth, what happened? Percy, what did you do?" She accused.

"Nothing, I swear! She just slapped me out of nowhere!" Percy protested. "Look!" he pointed to his reddened face.

"Shut up. I am _not_ working with you." I growled.

"Percy." Silena said sternly. "Apologize to Annabeth."

"No!" Percy huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Percy." Suddenly, Charlie was there behind Silena.

"Okay, fine, sorry." Percy flicked his hand at me dismissively.

"Unbelievable." I gaped at him before storming off to Mr. P. "Can I go to the washroom, please?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure!" he said brightly.

I stomped over to my boots and struggled to shove them on.

"Annabeth!" Percy's fingers wrapped around my arm.

"I don't want your pathetic apology, Percy." I snapped, pulling away.

"Okay, look. It was juvenile and immature of me to do that. And I'm sorry." His eyes pierced mine.

"Whatever." I left. _Let's just let that simmer for a bit._ I went to the washroom, ran my hands through my hair and washed my hands. When I returned, Percy, Silena and Charlie were all talking in the back corner. I sighed and went to join them.

Silena put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to be my mirror? Charlie and Percy can be each other's. Charlie's okay with it."

"Thanks, Silena. Sure." I agreed just as I felt a hand clap on my shoulder.

"What's going on here, kiddies? Come come. Percy and Annabeth, get to work." Mr. P pushed us away.

I stared at Percy and he stared at me.

"Truce?" he cringed, offering his hand.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Fine."


	3. I Exact My Revenge

**A/N: Hey-lo and happy summer time, guys! I know it's been a while so I'm SO SORRY. Been busy. But I'm trying to update ASAP!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW; I guess I didn't make it very clear in my other chapter, because there have been a lot of questions, but Percy was basically gesturing for Annabeth to, well, grab her boobs. Get it now? Yeah. **

**And also, just to clear this up to, when Mr. P shut down Travis and tofu, it wasn't because Travis said the wrong thing, just that Apollo doesn't like tofu (in my world) and so he didn't want Travis to come. He technically got it correct, but it was supposed to be humorous? I guess I'm slipping here. =S **

**By the way, the charcoal thing that happens? It actually happened to me with the guy I kind of like. =] Inspiration! =] I'm putting a twist on it though. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

..:..:..

We faced each other and mirrored the other's movements (he behaved himself this time).

"So, _Annabeth_," Percy smiled at me. No one's teeth should be that white. "I guess I didn't need identification after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, _Percy_. Fancy that." He repeated my eye motion.

"Well, I personally am very excited for our time together in drama!"

I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrow. "Uh huh." He copied that too.

"Legit." He nodded his head. I mimicked him.

"Uh, okay, weird guy who steals chairs." I said.

He was about to retort back when Mr. P called us back into a circle.

"Well wasn't that fun?" he beamed. A few girls swooned.

"No." Someone called out and we all laughed.

Mr. P brushed off the remark and announced our next activity, which ended up with someone running to the nurse's office with a bloody nose and Beckendorf getting kicked in the chest. How it happened? Just don't ask.

When the bell rang, I booked it over to my boots. As I was struggling to put them on, Percy sidled up next to me and slipped easily into a pair of oversized black Nikes.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you, _Annabeth_." He smirked as he ran his hand through his floppy hair. I glanced up at him.

Acting non-chalant, I replied, "Yeah, okay, _Percy_. See you later."

"Later." He laughed before taking his leave.

Silena came over and smiled at me. "You two seem to be getting to know each other well! That's good! I'm not sure if Rachel would be so happy with it, but..." she shrugged.

"Why would Rachel care if I was talking to Percy?" I rolled my eyes, and before she could reply, I said good-bye and left with a wave.

I walked home with a smile on my face.

..:..:..

_The Next Day_

..:..:..

When I stepped out of the car the next morning, my heart skipped a beat. Sadly I would have to wait until after lunch, but whatever. Drama is my new favourite class.

Media Studies went by faster than normal. It was as if time was speeding up just for me.

"Annabeth!" Juniper skipped up to me, her petite form slipping between other bodies like air through leaves. "Ready for art?" she smiled.

"Yeah, sure." I let her lead the way. We made it to room 110 just as the bell rang. Ms. Minerva simply glanced up at us and motioned for us to take our seats. I apologized and we went to the farthest table. We grabbed two stools and sat.

"Please just continue your sfumato from yesterday." Ms. Minerva told us coolly.

"Uh, sorry – I wasn't here yesterday. What's ss-foo-mah-toe?" Someone's hand rose sheepishly at the table next to mine. This guy Nico di Angelo was blocking my view of them so I just focused on the arm that was in the air.

Ms. Minerva raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Sfumato is a technique that was used in the time of the Renaissance by famous Italian painters. It's the gradual change from light to dark. We are using charcoal and erasers to create this effect. Please ask one of your peers on how to do so."

"Okay, thanks Ms. M!"

Suddenly, I recognized the voice. I craned my neck to see around Nico but the damn boy wouldn't move. Either way, I didn't need the visual confirmation.

It was Percy.

I felt heat race up to my cheeks. _He's in my art too. Oh my gods._

I stood up and walked casually to my cubby hole where my picture and sfumato were. As I was pulling it out, I heard, "No way."

I turned and, speak of a black haired devil, there was Percy.

"You're taking art?" he grinned, crossing his arms over his plaid collared shirt.

"I'm in this class, aren't I?" I replied smoothly.

"You're an arts girl, huh?"

"More ar_chitecture_, but take your pick." I shrugged. I made my way leisurely back to my seat. I could sense that he was following me and I couldn't help but let a small smile escape. I lay out my materials as he came around my side. He leaned on his forearms as he watched me organize my things.

"So are you going to show me how to do this?" He gestured to the sfumato with his chin.

"So are you going to ask me properly?" I kept my gaze even.

"DEAREST ANNABETH!" Percy began dramatically. I blushed and smacked his arm.

"Shut up!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE," he clutched his heart.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

"OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, TEACH ME HOW TO CREATE SFUMATO?" he fell to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Dummy. Get up." I yanked him up, blushing furiously.

"Please?" he grinned at me.

"Oh, Percy, you're so dramatic." Juniper laughed as she carefully erased some charcoal to get the texture of a leaf right on her own sfumato, though it was the rough copy. Juniper was super good at art. She always drew some sort of nature, but it was perfect. Always.

_She knows him too? I'm feeling so out of the loop._ I crinkled my forehead and pushed my hair back from my face.

"Shush, Juniper." Percy stuck his tongue out at her. "So can you teach me, oh Annie-Annie-Annabeth?"

"Don't call me that." I gave me a look.

"Pwease?" he widened his eyes and peered up at me.

"Fine!" I sighed, though secretly pleased.

"Great! What do I do?"

"Get paper, charcoal and pencil and a few erasers." He jumped out of the stool next to me and ran to the teacher. After he'd collected all the supplies he ran back to me, his face way too eager. "Sit down." I laughed. He plopped down next to me in a stool, grinning. I rolled my eyes. I told him that he had to find a picture of something real, like a person, animal or nature. He flew from his seat to the one by the only computer in the room. He started typing furiously. I watched him with an amused look upon my face. He finally printed something else and flopped down on the seat again.

"What'd you print?" I asked, peering over his shoulder to see the picture. He smirked at me, which made my body have two different reactions. I felt a shooting thrill of annoyance at his cockiness mixed with the feeling of my heart flying into my throat.

"Don't laugh at me." He suddenly said, his voice dropping low.

"Oooh, not so cocky now, are yah?" I teased.

He leaned forward, his sea green eyes holding my gray ones. "Come on, now, Annabeth. Don't get me all hot and bothered."

My face flushed and I jerked away. "J-Just show me your picture, you idiot."

He laughed loudly, causing most students to stare at us. "Here." He produced a picture of a lighthouse with the beam piercing the rolling waves. It sat upon a huge bed of rocks and the actual lighthouse was on the right side of the picture, while the waves were on the left. You could just barely make out the shape of a ship on the horizon.

"Why would I laugh at you for that?" I asked blankly.

"Well, I dunno." He muttered.

"If it was a picture of a unicorn, then I'd understand." I laughed. Now his cheeks tinged pink.

"Shaddup."

I ignored him. "So now you make a sketch of that picture on scrap paper, just to get the image down. Then you use the charcoal to make the shading and then use the erasers to make highlights or white patches. Then, when you're happy with it, you do it on the big paper."

"Okay, sounds pretty simple." He smiled.

I barked a laugh. "Yeah, right. Have fun with that."

"What?" he said defensively. "It can't be that hard."

"Not hard." I snickered. "Just time consuming. And you don't seem like the patient type."

"Oh yeah?" he sniffed, holding himself more regally. "Well just you wait."

Juniper and I met each other's gazes and both burst out laughing. Percy gave a 'hmph!' and got to working. I just shook my head, giggling, before returning to my own picture. I was halfway done doing a sketch of a barn owl, while Juniper had a picture of a huge hibiscus flower. When Percy asked how to use the charcoal, I showed him how to take small pieces of sandpaper and rub the charcoal on it to get the charcoal powder. He began making a big pile, his brow furrowed in his concentration.

"Why are you making such a pile?" I asked.

"You'll see." He grinned evilly. I was slightly alarmed by his mischievous smile, but told myself he was just being crazy. We worked silently for another ten minutes before Percy made a random sketch of something that was definitely _not_ a lighthouse and he used his fingers to start shading. More accurately, his hands. He was smearing it everywhere.

"_What_ are you doing?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You'll see..." he trailed off, very focused. I simply shook my head and focused on my own picture. In my peripherals, I saw him rubbing his hands together, then he got up, I assume to go wash the charcoal off. I was just sketching the inside of my owl's left eye when a large hand came up from the left, towards my face. It was so out of the blue I could only blink once and let my mouth fall open in shock as the fingers clamped on my face, full on. I let out a squeak and reached up to grasp the wrist of whoever was pressing their hand right on my face. Finally, they pull away and I blink again to see the hand is smothered in black charcoal. I let out a low moan of despair and spin around angrily.

Percy.

He's cracking up, holding his stomach with his non-charcoaled hand.

"Percy!" I shrill, my face beet red as everyone, including the teacher, turned to stare.

"Oh my GOD, that's _classic_!" he howled, tears running down his face. I stood up swiftly and practically ran to the sinks.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I said furiously. I grabbed paper towel and ran it under warm water and put on soap. I looked desperately at Juniper, who, still giggling, came over and took the paper towel. She started wiping my cheeks, then moved to my forehead, to the bridge of my nose. She slowly stopped laughing.

"Um... it's not coming off..." she said softly.

"What!" I shrieked. I grabbed the paper towel and glared daggers at the still-laughing Percy. "I'm _so_ going to kill you!" I threatened.

"Percy, Annabeth. Let's calm down and not disturb other students." Ms. M said in a bored tone. I flushed. Percy just snickered. I searched the room for a mirror of some kind. There was one near the teacher's desk. I looked into the mirror and groaned. Black charcoal marked my face in the shape of a hand. Percy's hand. I leaned forward and wiped it off to the best of my ability. Finally, it disappeared. Mostly. But in its place, my face was pink from the rough paper of the paper towel.

When I turned around to return to my seat, Percy had moved his things to Nico's table.

"Smart move, Percy." I growled. He, Nico and some other guys just laughed. Percy watched me with amusement as I returned to my seat.

"Oh, Annabeth. Your face..." Juniper giggled then tried to not smile.

"I know." I grumbled. I was already plotting on how to exact my revenge. _Bide your time. Just be patient_. I told myself.

Eventually all the hustle and bustle died down and people went back to their drawings. I constantly flickered my gaze to him, and every time, I caught him watching me. And I was always rewarded with his smirk. I jerked my head down to my owl picture and tapped my finger nervously on the table. Then I thought of it. I'll do the same thing. Times two. I focused on my picture and poured charcoal powder in the palm of one hand. Over the picture, I rubbed it into both hands until they were both completely black. Then I glanced over. Percy was actually at the computer, looking up something with his friend. He was typing away, eyes on the screen. I glanced at Juniper and she was smiling; she knew what I was planning to do.

I stood up and quietly walked over to Percy, making sure to stay behind him so he didn't see me coming. His friend looked up and saw me, but I just kept coming. I stood behind him then quickly brought my hands up and onto his face. I felt his forehead, the dip of his nose, his lips and his chin. I felt my heart start beating faster, but I pushed my hands onto his face with a grin on my face. I felt his mouth twist and I pulled away. He just sat there. His friend started laughing. I took a few steps back, turned and proudly strode back to my seat. When I looked over, he was staring at me with a curious smile.

Something in his eyes said "This means war".

To which I replied in my own gaze, "Bring it on".

He continued working like nothing happened, then returned to his seat. His friends laughed at him and shot me amused looks.

Ms. Minerva gave me a disapproving stare but said, "Percy, aren't you going to wash that off?"

"Nah," he grinned. "I think I'll keep it on for a bit."

"Oooh, Annabeth. He's thinking up something to get you back!" Juniper nudged me.

"Bring it on." I smiled at her.


End file.
